<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Udade by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401864">Udade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Udade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edonsa umnyango ngemuva kwakhe, uJaime Lannister wangena endlini yakhe, embozwe yifu lokucasuka okungapheli. Ememeza okuthile ngokuba sekhaya kukaTyrion, umfowabo omncane (ngezindlela ezingaphezu kweyodwa) owaye (ezenza sengathi uyagula) ngosuku lokuqala lokuxakaniseka kwesikole, wangena ngokushesha ebukhazikhazini obuqandayo befriji. Ukuqamba okukhazimulayo. Ngesikhathi nje uJaime ewisa ubisi olunamakhamitha amancane ebhokisini, encike ngasemnyango wefriji ovulekile, uTyrion wavele wazithela phezu kwakhe. I-smug bastard. Mhlawumbe kwakuyihlazo lakhe elingashiwongo ngobufushane bukaTyrion olwagcina uTywin Lannister ukuthi aphoqe ingane yakhe encane ukuba ayifunde esikoleni ngezinsuku ayengafuni ukuya ngazo, ngoba, uJaime wayecabanga ukuthi, yena noCersei babengasoze bavunyelwe ukuhlala ekhaya ngezaba zokuthi ikhanda elincane. Buyisa ukukhetha.</p><p>"Bekunjani esikoleni, bhuti omkhulu?" Kubuza uTyrion enganaki, egxuma ayohlala etafuleni lasekhishini. "Ngiphosele i-apula."</p><p>"Kuyesabeka." UJaime uphendule, ehefuzela, esula insalela yobisi ebusweni bakhe ngomkhono, ngaphambi kokukhipha i-hoodie yakhe wayiphonsa ngolaka ngemuva kwakhe. UTyrion wabheka emuva kule ndwangu ebomvu, yagcobhoza phansi, cishe njengebala legazi noma isidumbu. UJaime wagqolozela efrijini eligcwele kahle, welula i-apula ngokuliphonsa ehlombe kumfowabo.</p><p>"Bekumele ube njalo. Ucishe wabulala ibhantshi. Futhi nami, ngenxa yalokho. Kwenzekeni uma ngingalokotha ngibuze?"</p><p>"Kumele ngisebenzisane noBrienne Tarth kwisayensi unyaka wonke." Usho ngokusobala, ezulazula efrijini. Ngandlela thile ukuzwa kubekwe ngendlela elula, ngokuzwakalayo, ngezwi lakhe kwenza lolu daba lwaba lubi kakhulu. Okungasizanga futhi ukuthi kwenzeka kanjani ukuthi uTyrion aqhume uhleko olungalawuleki, akhombe umunwe futhi ancike emuva kuma-hysterics njengoba edabula izingxenye ze-apula. "Ngiyabonga." UJaime waklabalasa kabuhlungu, wazimisela ekudonseni isaliti sikashizi, maqondana nalo bese elifaka emlonyeni wakhe.</p><p>"Hawu, Jaime, oh, Jaime othandekayo oyisiphukuphuku," uTyrion wasineka ngaleyondlela yomfowethu omncane ecasulayo, wehla etafuleni elikhutshiwe futhi wasondela kuye, waphonsa i-apula elidliwe uhhafu esandleni, ngaphambi kokushaya uJaime ngozwela ku ihlombe. (Noma esondele ehlombe ngendlela ayengafinyelela ngayo. Lowo bekungumbono, vele.) "Uzophila kanjani?"</p><p>"Shuaot uop!" UJaime ubhodloze ngomlomo kashizi, wamgwinya wamkhahlela, wabubula. Kwakungeyona neze into esongela impilo, wayezonquma ngemuva kwengxabano enkulu (kakhulu, enkulu) yengqondo naye lapho ehamba ekhaya - ngokulambisa nokwesabisa abantu, ikakhulukazi uma ekwazi ukuxhasa isimo sakhe sokungakhathaleli kwezesayensi, obekungeke kube nzima, kucatshangelwa imicabango yakhe ejwayelekile ngale ndaba. Cha, inqobo nje uma ekhononda ngokungagunci ngayo ngokuzwakalayo nangokuvamile, nsuku zonke, kuzolunga, ekuhambeni kwesikhathi kwezinto. Kodwa unyaka wawuyisikhathi eside. Ihora lesayensi ngosuku, empeleni, bekuyisikhathi eside. Futhi yini uTarth ayeyishilo phambilini? Mayelana nokutadisha okwengeziwe, kanye nomthelela webanga lakhe ebangeni lakhe…? Ingxenye encane kakhulu yobuchopho bakhe yathi kuye ukuthi ubekade elalele ngempela yini. Abaphikisana kakhulu ukuthi lokho kungenangqondo. Kwakudingeka abekezelele izifundo nokubukeka. Yilokho kuphela. "Hleka yonke induku yakho, ndoda encane, kodwa kuyesabeka. Kumele ngichithe isikhathi naye."</p><p>"O, yebo, Jaime, izivivinyo nezinsizi ezinjalo. Nginesiqiniseko sokuthi uzophatha. Nguye engikhathazekile ngaye, ngiminyanisa ifu lakho leLynx eleqile nsuku zonke, into embi."</p><p>"Akuhlekisi, Tyrion. Ngiyazi ukuthi ngizohlasela isivunguvungu ngalokhu kodwa ngiyinkunzi yekota yamaDragons! U ... Angazi, mhlawumbe kukhona akwenzayo ngaphandle kokuba ngumuntu ophikisayo futhi -"</p><p>"Ngubani owenza?"</p><p>UJaime waphotha izithende zakhe, esabambe ushizi, wahlahla amehlo, wadinwa, wawela kokunye futhi ukububula, njengoba udadewabo oyiwele efika ezulazula emnyango, evulela umoya wakhe waphakade wamakha nobubi be-hormonal-girl. Ngandlela thile wayecabanga ukuthi kufanele kube yiwele-ilungelo lokukhala kuzo zonke izici zempilo yakhe. Futhi lapho nje evula umlomo wakhe efuna uhlobo oluthile lokuphindisela okunomsindo, uTyrion wayephonsa i-aphula lakhe emoyeni, waluma futhi wazulazula emuva. Kwakungeyona neze imfihlo ukuthi izingane zakubo zazibukelana phansi kunokuphila uqobo.</p><p>"UJaime kufanele enze uhlobo oluthile lwephrojekthi yesayensi noBrienne Tarth futhi usephenduke indlovukazi embi ngomdlalo ngakho."</p><p>"Ngiyabonga, Tyrion," kububula uJaime, emsunduzela endleleni wamxosha wadlula eCersei waya kuvulandi, wahlola ubhakha wakhe owawufakwe ngejubane we-iPhone yakhe, wamemezela nokuthi uye egumbini lakhe lokulala. Akunjalo, wacabanga, ukuthi noma ngubani kulo mndeni olahlekile unanoma yiluphi uhlobo lwenhlonipho yobumfihlo, kanye-noma isikhala somuntu siqu. Kuthe nje lapho edabula izitebhisi, wezwa ukumemeza kukaTyrion okuhlekisayo, ekhulumela okwenqatshwayo, angicabangi ukuthi ujabule kakhulu ngokusebenza nomfana omncane onekhanda elikhulu ocebile, noma. </p><p>Engena egumbini lakhe elihlale lingahlanzekile, uJaime Lannister wakha u-Chucks wakhe owawunomugqa owalandela ngemuva waziphonsa embhedeni wakhe ophindwe kabili, isidleke sesitshulu semicamelo kanye nemicamelo, engenziwanga kusukela ekuseni, ehlwitha irimothi kusikrini sakhe sefulethi futhi eyiphenya , ayilahle nge-Xbox control yakhe nangekhanda lakhe le-Call of Duty. Mhlawumbe izinto zazizombheka; wayekwazi ukudlala ezinye, nabafana, adle (kakhulu), futhi wayeqiniseka kahle (ukubonisana ngaphambi kwesikhathi) ukuthi wayengenaso isifundo sesayensi kusasa. Kwakungafani nokuthi uBrienne Tarth wayeyisizathu sakhe sodwa sokunyanyisa isigaba; UHoster Tully wafundisa ngentshiseko engenamsebenzi, futhi wayengeyena… umfundi, kwasekuqaleni.</p><p>Ngenkathi yena noCersei besebancane, futhi nomama wakhe esaphila, kanti uTyrion wayengeke ahlebeze emoyeni, engafuni ukuthumela amawele akhe egolide ezinyantweni zesikole sangaphambi kokufunda, ubaba wabo, uTywin Lannister, wayephikelele ekubafundiseni ukuqonda kwama-alfabhethi okungajwayelekile. , kanye nekhono eliyisisekelo lokubala lize lifike kumashumi amahlanu. UCersei wayengakwenza lokho ngekhono eliyisisekelo futhi engenandaba kangako ngemuva kwesikhashana, kepha uJaime wamane akakuqonda. Izincwadi nezinombolo kwakuyizimo nje ezingajwayelekile, zazingenamqondo kumfana. Hhayi njengoba ezemidlalo zenzile, noma kanjani. Ingane yayihlala njalo ngaphandle kwamahektare abanzi engadi, ikhubeka amabhola ebhola likanobhutshuzwayo futhi ishaja, imemezela ukuthi ingumdlali we-baseball wamazwe omhlaba, enamadolo angapheli nezandla ezinamabala otshani, enodaka kuma-curls akhe ama-blonde. UJaime omncane nje wayengaqondi ukuthi kungani kwakudingeka azi ukuthi angafunda kanjani nokuthi abale kanjani, lapho ayezodlala yonke imidlalo yabafana abakhulu ukuze aziphilise. Kodwa ubaba wakhe wayehlala naye phansi etafuleni lasekhishini nsuku zonke, ephethe iphepha nepeni waze wakwazi ukufunda, ukubala nokubhala. Hhayi njengabanye abantu.</p><p>Ngokumangazayo okuncane bekushintshile, kusukela lapho kuze kube manje, usuku lwakhe lokuzalwa lweshumi nesithupha lusondela ngokushesha. Wathola umsebenzi wesikole, ehlupha abahlulekayo abahlakaniphile ukwenza umsebenzi wakhe, futhi ephila ngokujabula ngokucabanga ukuthi umfundaze webhola yilokho okwakungamenza adlule ekolishi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>